Many organizations may have thousands of assets such as of lab servers, computers, or other electronic assets in full operation mode 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days of the year. A majority of these assets may rarely be accessed but may always be kept on “just in case” they may be needed in the future. Consequently, asset oversight may be one field of endeavor where organizations may streamline costs by reducing inefficient resource usage.